


Just Skin: Heroes

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Just Skin Series [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin could see it on Ray’s face, when he was in pain, when he wanted to play the perfect hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.

After their night of battles, their muscles and bones stiff and store from fighting criminals and avoiding assassinations. They would run back into hiding, the pores of their face thick with sweat from wearing their masks. Backs pressed the brick wall, trying to calm their breathing and thank the angels that they were still alive with no major injuries.

Their would retreat to their apartment after changing out of their costumes and passing by their superior to give in the report. Burnie would nod as they handed the papers.

Gavin would be the first to sit on the bed, groaning as the bruises stung and his head spun. Ray would hold on to the door frame as his knees shook and his palms screamed to rest. Ray could see the blood that dripped down Gavin’s forehead from being hit with a bat. It had turned a dark red, meaning that it had stopped a while ago and the wound had probably begun to fill itself with white blood cells. His hands looked awful too. He was meant to fire his arrows from afar, not get on the ground for close combat and his bare fingers has suffered. There was a large purple bruise forming on his left cheek that looked like it was swelling. 

It was his fault, he had tripped and lost his sword. He tried to fight the thugs with all his might without it but there was just so many and he was getting beaten down pretty quickly if it wasn’t for him. 

He was yelled out his name as he swept down from the building he was perched on. Only armed with his bow and arrow, he did his best to get Ray’s sword back but he had to go through more thugs to get to it. 

"Ray! Don’t give up! I’m coming!" he cried.

Gavin got bashed in the head with a baseball bat as he reached down to get it. Ray could clearly see it was extremely painful but Gavin fought through anyways, grabbing it off the ground and throwing it to him. Ray had managed to get up onto the head of a thug and jumping to get it perfectly in his hands. 

He had saved his life.

It wasn’t long after that they had defeated them all and the police had arrived, thanking them for their help. They stuck around for a little while before they had sneaked away into the shadows. 

Ray pulled away from the door frame to get their first aid kit in the bathroom. Alongside a wet rag, he brought it to his partner. 

"Hey, does it still hurt?" Ray asked. Gavin nodded as he looked up at him. Ray was the nurse of the two. Cleaning up their wounds after battle and carefully threading large cuts when taking a trip to the office wasn’t an option. He carefully pushed back Gavin’s hair and slowly cleaned the dry blood off his face. He patted the blood off the wound, shushing Gavin as he winced in pain under him. "It’s not that bad. No stitches this time. Just gotta clean it with peroxide okay?"

Gavin nodded. “And you? Are you hurt?”

Ray didn’t want to admit it, there was a gash on his hip that burned whenever he moved and many bruises that needed some ice. 

"I’m fine, don’t worry about me," he replied as he poured a few drops of peroxide on a cotton ball. Gavin could see right through him, he watched him move and he brought his hands up and lightly pressed them on Ray’s hips, causing him to flinch.

"Big fat liar you are," Gavin accused and moved away from Ray. 

"It’s fine, I swear. I’ll take care of it later," he said trying to get Gavin back close to him so he could clean his wound. Gavin truly despised when Ray was being stubborn about a wound. For someone who cared so much about his, he wouldn’t care for himself. Gavin pulled up Ray’s shirt and the hem of his jeans to inspect it. 

Blood had stained his jeans for sure. 

"Say something next time, it looks awful," Gavin had whispered. Ray could feel his face turn warm in embarrassment. Gavin’s fingers lightly went around the wound. It was rare to see Ray get hurt, and it pained him every time.

It took Ray by surprise when Gavin pulled on him to kiss around it. Ray’s face got even hotter and he clenched his teeth as he touched sensitive skin.

"Here, you need it more than me right now," he took the rag and lightly cleaned the wound, finding the antibiotic cream and gently applying it. Ray stood as still as could, letting him nurse it. The cotton tightly in his fist as Gavin placed a large bandage over it. "Ray," he whispered as he placed back his pants and shirt.

He looked up at his younger partner, they were going through such a long difficult battle, he noticed the lines under his eyes and the white scars on his coloured skin. His cheeks looked thinner than he already was. He could only imagine how awful he looked in Ray’s eyes.

Gavin looked like he aged three years in six months. His stubble was long overdue for shave. His green eyes had lost it’s luster and gained courage. 

They were in the war as one, they had to defeat whatever The Gingers were throwing at them but sometimes it felt like too much for rookie heroes. 

His lips pressed against his, feeling the cuts and lines. His breath was hot and he could feel his rapid heartbeat in his mouth. Ray had let go of the cotton to hold on to Gavin’s shoulders. Their heads were spinning with mixed emotions, not knowing where to take it after they pulled apart. Perhaps it will be just tonight, perhaps it’ll happen tomorrow. Gavin held onto Ray’s thighs in fear of him disappearing. In fear that someday they would lose one or the other in the midst of bloodshed and there would no longer be X-Ray and Vav, it would be Vav, or X-Ray, or the failed heroes of Austin. 

The only thing they knew: they only had the other through hell and back.

They would be their own heroes.


End file.
